


Caught In The Moment

by OverlyInvestedFangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyInvestedFangirl/pseuds/OverlyInvestedFangirl
Summary: Begged by Severus into going on a two week vacation with the Slytherin gang, Lily Evans gets lost within gardens, photography and moments in time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta and the creator of this fest MrsMast, this a new pairing for me that I was given by a friend but I think I'm hooked, I hope you enjoy!

Sev looked at her with pleading eyes, trying his best to convince her. "Don't leave me alone with them for two weeks, Tom is the only one capable of intellectual conversation and the others will undoubtedly preoccupy his time. That's if he can escape Bella for more than a few seconds." They both chuckled at that, the whole school knew Bella was obsessed with Tom and he was less than enthused by that. 

Rolling her eyes and releasing a defeated sigh, Lily succumbed to his pleas," You owe me for this Sev. I mean it, no teasing Tunie for the rest of the holidays or I won't go." 

With a crooked grin Sev stuck out his hand and she shook it to seal the deal. It looked like she was going on a summer vacation. 

***

She had gone over to Severus' early on Monday morning with her suitcase all packed, her precious camera and a rather large package full of toiletries and treats from her worried but happy mother. She liked that Lily was getting invited to go places with her Wizarding World friends but it pained her mother not to have those two weeks with her when school took her for so much of the year already. Not to mention she barely knew Severus or his mother let alone anyone else on the trip, although in regards to some of them that may have been a good thing. 

They had used his mother's floo to travel to Malfoy Manor where Lucius was waiting with his father Abraxas, mother Selena and the others that were coming on the trip. They all ate lunch together at Malfoy Manor, Lily was pretty sure their dining room alone could fit her family's house inside. There was a small intermission to let their food settle before they travelled, once again using the floo network, to one of the many holiday homes the Malfoys owned. Lucius' parents had their own separate guest house next door while the rest of the group were in the main house due to its larger size, affording Lucius' parents time and space to be alone. 

Of course, being a Malfoy property the main house had enough bedrooms for everyone to have their own and still there were spares. Even Abraxas and Selena had multiple choices for rooms in the guest house. For her own sanity, she took a room as far away from everyone else as possible, hoping to get at least a few moments of peace and quiet while here. The bedding was ridiculously soft and comfortable but then again what else had she expected, the same could be said for the opulent design of the houses and all the furnishings within, to be expected from a Malfoy. 

After unpacking, while everyone else was socialising in the front living room Lily took the chance to go explore the landscaped gardens behind the houses and the woods beyond those. She had taken her camera with her, wanting to take the opportunity to get some different nature shots whilst somewhere new. She wasn't sure she would ever get the chance to go here again since Sev had invited her last minute with special permission as a plus one. 

She had gotten the camera for her sixteenth birthday earlier in the year from her parents, seeing the view gained from merely stepping onto the back patio she knew she made the right decision bringing it. Aimlessly wandering through the lavish gardens she occasionally stopped to admire one of the unfamiliar flower varieties or inspect one of the marble statues scattered throughout the different sections of the garden. 

Many of the statues looked like previous generations of men belonging to the Malfoy bloodline. Some she recognised from History of Magic class, others resembled things found within the pages of her Care of Magical Creatures textbook. It was the latter two statues she took photos of, though she had brought plenty spare rolls of film she didn't want to waste any of it on photos of long-dead Malfoy's.

***

Shaking her latest polaroid to dry before placing it in her photo bag she realised she'd somehow reached the edge of the gardens in her wandering. The sky had also started to darken, the bottom edge of the sun skimming along the horizon as it prepared to set. She wondered how she had spent so long out here without noticing the time passing by, then again it wasn't completely unusual for Lily to get lost in any kind of work she did. Sev often caught her off guard in the Hogwarts library or sitting under the large cedar tree by the river in Cokeworth studying. 

She was just about to leave the gardens and enter the forest of elms situated behind it when she felt a warm hand lightly grasp hold of her arm. Gasping at the surprising contact she twisted to face whoever had grabbed her. She was met with a pair of dark brown eyes analysing her, a sharp jawline and a full pair of lips slightly upturned. Clearly finding her reaction amusing. When combined with the seductively tantalising scent of his cologne, being so close to Tom Riddle made quite the heady situation. 

She now had a bit more sympathy for Bella, up close she could see why the girls all got their panties in a twist over this boy. Regaining her wits, Lily tensed herself for whatever possible confrontation this would end in. They didn't have the best of friendships, in fact, they weren't really close at all, so she couldn't fathom why he was out in the garden here with her. 

"What are you doing?" She queried, narrowing her eyes with scrutiny. 

"Looking for you." 

A simple statement from him but one that caused her brain to momentarily stop computing all information. Her face must have let on to her confusion and shock as he let out a low, throaty chuckle that sent electrifying shivers down her spine. "Dinner will be ready soon, Severus was roped into helping Selena in the kitchen so she sent me to get you." 

"Oh." Was all that stumbled out of her mouth in response, why did it matter if he was sent or chose to search for her. She was used to getting lost in her photography, something about being behind the camera lens felt so right to her. She felt so calm and grounded, exactly where she belonged while she captured all that surrounded her. 

So she shouldn't feel so disappointed Selena sent someone to get her for dinner, even if something deep within her darkly whispered, filled her with fantasies of Tom coming for her. Not to bring her back inside but to take her further away, into the forest to get lost together. He hadn't removed his hand away from her arm, nor had he taken a step back, she found herself disappointed he hadn't gotten any closer either.

A finger gently lifted her chin upward and brought her eyes back to Tom's whose own seemed filled with a mix of something dark and dangerous that always lingered there in the depths of him, as well as something...softer… longing perhaps?

She couldn't exactly place when she lowered her head, was it when he told her he was sent, or when she started swimming in her thoughts. Now though, she was locked in by his gaze. The cool night air having no effect against the warmth that spread through her body from the points his skin came into contact with hers. His finger ever so gently moved up and along her jawline to tuck away the strands of hair that had fallen into her face. Not that she had noticed. 

If he weren't so close, she might have fallen over from the shock of the situation. As cliche as that may have sounded it was that unbelievable to her in that moment, she felt light-headed and a little breathless. Desperately wanting to feel more of his skin on hers, more than she had ever wanted anything with any boy before, she searched her being for the reasons she was placed into Gryffindor. 

Grasping at the lapels of his dark grey woolen jacket, she leaned up on the tips of her toes as far as she could, mentally damning her short stature. Then, tilting her head to close the remaining distance, her lips pressed forcefully against his. She couldn't restrain the lusty whimper she emitted as Tom began returning the gesture. For once she was thankful the Malfoys were rich enough to afford such large estates, no one would hear her except for the devilish man in her grasp. 

His kiss was consuming, captivating, she was lost in his touch, drowning in the taste of him. And oh how she was loving it. His reaction to her made Lily feel powerful and confident. He started to break away and she caught him by the lip, biting down carefully so she merely indicated her wish to keep him close. Yet as he growled, the tone deep and gravelled, she felt all those previous feelings slip away as she melted into him, submitting to him. Giving herself to him. 

He had a hold over her, made her feel like a goddess in human form with his caresses and a sinner with the words he whispered in her ear. Saying she would be his, all of her, he would show her what it really meant to worship someone. He grazed her ear with his teeth before smattering a line of feather-light kisses down her neck. Arching her neck he continued down to the line of her top before grabbing her from the back of her legs and picking her up with ease. 

As he walked forward she wrapped her legs around his waist before feeling the stone wall press against her back and Tom return to his adoration of her body. She ran her fingers through his dark locks, pulling and tugging at his hair to bring his attention from her neck back to her lonely mouth. 

Recapturing his lips she kept pulling at his hair, lightly digging her nails into his scalp, eliciting another growl from his throat that left her core tightening in anticipation. He ground against her while he claimed her lips, leaving them swollen and tingling, similar to the tingling shivers the feel of him hard against her sent through her entire system. She tightened the hold her legs had on him, drawing him closer into her. 

Removing a hand from the dark curls Lily tentatively slipped it under his shirt, feeling the cool hard muscle beneath her fingers until her palm came to rest on his chest. She had felt a slight stiffening when she first reached beneath his shirt but he never ceased his ministrations. 

As if a seal had been broken, their actions increased pace and intensity. Maintaining his hold on her using a single arm and the wall for support, Tom too began explorations of his own. Cupping and kneading her breast, he whispered against her lips as he continued. He moved to squeeze and pinch at her nipple, telling her she was perfect, utterly divine. 

Barely finding the will to separate from him even for a moment, she tugged off his jacket, hungrier than food could ever make her. Then her shirt was lifted above her head, revealing the green lace bra she thanked Merlin she'd decided to wear this morning. He leaned back, taking her in, devouring her with his gaze like a snake preparing to strike. 

Staring at her and locking her gaze in his, Tom's left hand cupping the nape of her neck while his right was supporting her thigh, fingers digging into the curve of her arse. Slowly, achingly so, he rolled his hips against her in a lazy repetition. A possessive, cruel smirk spread across his face as he saw Lily slowly unravel with pleasure. Her breathing began getting shallower, panting almost. She could feel her body readily approving of Tom's movements by the dampening of the underwear, green lace matching her bra. 

Swiftly he kissed her again, swallowing her breathy sighs and moans as the speed of his movements increase. Eliciting the most delightful response in her abdomen, a light fluttering like nerves on a first date but so much more sinful. His tongue reached out to hers, touching, communicating what words couldn't right now. 

More. More. Of each other, of this, of everything and anything they could get right now. 

"What are you doing to me?" Tom groaned out between kisses. 

"I could ask you the same thing." Lily chuckled in response.

The heave of her chest from the laughing pressed her repeatedly into Tom's and left goosebumps across her skin despite the heat radiating from his body. Putting his tongue to further work he trailed patterns down her neck and chest, spelling out the word mine over and over. Tom made her clench delightfully as he nipped at the pebbled flesh her bra left exposed. 

Lily gasped, the cool air hardening her nipples as Tom used his teeth to drag her bra down. As exhilarating as this all was she was also impatient, reaching behind her back she unclasped her bra. Pulling at the straps, trusting Tom to hold her up, she dropped it to her side. 

An already pushed up, black skater cut knee-length skirt, her lace underwear and converse all she was left in. The least she'd ever worn in front of a boy, yet she had no doubts or hesitations. No matter what happened afterwards, in this moment she wanted this to happen. 

With slightly shaking fingers, she began undoing his belt as he took one nipple between his teeth, the other in his fingertips. The longer he played with her, the harder it became to focus on getting his pants off. Practically writhing, once again her breath got laboured. Instead of undoing the belt she started clutching onto his hips, digging her fingers in as if that would help ease the build of tension and pressure pooling in her core. 

He slowly trailed his hand down, his touches leaving a path of heat and yearning. Then he tugged the waistband of her underwear slipping his hand inside. Teasing her open and coating his fingers in the evidence of her desire, he quickly pushed two fingers inside her. The rapid switch from slow movements to the quick, rigorous pace his fingers were setting left Lily shaking. 

Tom switched his mouths attention to her other breast, leaving her mouth free of restraint which meant nothing stopped the high pitched moans that escaped. Her sounds seemed to only fuel his fire though, his pace was near punishing and a third finger had been added. As his fingers reached their deepest point he would wickedly curve them, pressing upon the sweetest of spots. 

And then he was gone, she was slightly lowered so her feet could rest on the ground. Roughly her underwear got pushed aside before she felt his mouth latch onto her clit and his fingers slowly sink back inside. Picking up speed once more his movements caused her to arch her back, desperate to bring him in deeper, increase the pressure. 

It was when his silver tongue joined the fray that the shaking reached its peak, her insides clenched down on his unrelenting fingers. As he darted the tip of his tongue inside along with his fingers only to then drag the flat of it up to her nub then suckle on it, she fell gracelessly over that internal edge. 

She bit down hard on her lip, swallowing down her scream as Tom greedily swallowed all her body gave. Lapping at her with his tongue and casually fingering her as she continued to clench down, her orgasm stretched on leaving her legs weak and her mind blissfully blank. 

Gradually her senses returned to her, breathing became regulated once more and Tom withdrew his fingers from within her. Only to lick them clean, tantalisingly slow as he stared straight up at her. Fixing her underwear and skirt for her before picking up her bra and shirt then handing them to her he put a finger to his lips, indicating she should remain quiet. Usually, she might argue but right now she didn't have the strength physical or otherwise. 

Picking his own clothes up they both dressed quickly, ensuring that hair was neat and debris free along with their clothing. That's when Lily picked up on what Tom already had, a voice calling out. Soon the words were clear to hear along with the footsteps of the person she had realised belonged to Severus. Worry crept in, her brash actions had left her not contemplating possible repercussions and now she was left wondering what happened after everything that just passed. 

"Lily! Tom! Where are you? Dinner's ready!" Sev's voice echoed over to them, getting closer by the moment. 

Tom stepped close to her, cupping her face and consuming her in another kiss. A sweet tangy flavour edged his tongue as it dived in to meet hers. Lips pressed forcefully against the others in desperation. 

As if somehow they both felt the same sense of dread, that somehow whatever it was that had just happened was going to inevitably end, confined to only here. This specific place in the world, this specific moment in time, now lost like the fallen leaves on the ground. Forever doomed to be stuck there, never going back to their place before on the tree, at most blown further away by the winds of change. 

With a defeated sigh Tom pulled away, imitating how their encounter started, he brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Pressing one final, chaste kiss to her forehead he stepped away from her. Raking a hand through his hair, Tom let out a raging, "Fuck!". Unsure how best to respond Lily just stood there, hands hanging limply by her side as internally her heart pounded rapidly. 

"Selena sent me to look for you both since you're both still not back from the gardens!" Sev's voice sounded close by. Walking forward tensely and clenching his fists Tom exited the walled area they had been hidden in. Clearly, Severus was in view as Tom started talking and Lily scurried forward to better hear what was said. 

"I had just found the mudblood. The idiot must have gotten lost, obviously, she's not used to being around anything opulent. I'm heading in, I'll see you at dinner. I've got to let others know I won the bet, they didn't think the mudblood would even kiss me." Tom's voice dripped with scorn and disgust. At the end of his callous declaration, he let out a cold, cruel laugh before walking back towards the main house. 

Collapsing to the ground she didn't notice the tears that began slowly streaming down, nor the blood the uneven walkway drew from the scrapes on her knees and palms when she fell. All she felt was a sense of her thoughts imploding, her inner being crashing down from above as the floor disappeared from beneath her, a heart crumbling to pieces from cracks she never saw coming. 

In one swift blow, she had been demolished, she sat back onto her legs, a confused shell with no direction except onward somehow. Unsure really what had happened before and what was happening now. 

That was how Severus found her moments later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Tom's words and actions, and the beginnings of what's likely to be a bad idea on Lily's behalf

The rest of the night passed in a blur, Sev had healed her grazes and conjured some tissues for her. She barely ate, she had asked Sev not to say or do anything. No one else seemed to notice anything was different, Sev was the only one who paid much if any attention to her normally anyway. For once Lily was thankful for being an outsider, she didn't know what she was going to do or how to respond if someone said anything to her. 

She wanted to shower, wash off all the memories of him but she didn't have the strength for even that. As soon as the others started leaving the table she shuffled off to her room, not having said a word to anyone since entering the house. 

Sev tried to follow her, worried, but as soon as she got inside her room she shut the door and locked it. Barely thinking enough to take off her shoes and carefully place the camera along with her photography bag on the bedside table, Lily soon collapsed onto the bed. Clutching onto one of the pillows she stared, dejectedly, ahead and let her tears quietly flow. 

One thought struck her like a punch, he hadn't looked at her all night since returning from the gardens. 

***

The next day Lily asked Sev to let the others know she wasn't feeling well. She did this the day after as well. And the day after that. And the day after that. Sev brought food to her room but she struggled to eat. She still hadn't showered and a small part of her whispered, cruelly told her that it was because she didn't want to let the last remnants of him go. 

How could she ignore it, when what remained of her response to him still stuck to the sides of her thighs, albeit merely remnants and memories now. She knew it wasn't good to be like this but she didn't have the motivation to do anything. How could she feel like she lost something she never had in the first place. 

Logically she knew she shouldn't feel like this, but she was no Ravenclaw. Though she had some degree of logic she didn't necessarily have the capacity to follow through on that logic. Eventually though she dragged herself to the ensuite connected to her room to scrub away what was left. Of course, all the rooms in the Malfoy’s holiday home had full-sized ensuites, what else should she have expected. 

Her melancholy increased as she showered, erasing the physical tells of her experience. The only reminder remaining her unreliable memories, she was beginning to doubt if it had really happened, maybe these memories were just fragments of a bad dream. Or perhaps wishful thinking. She never fit in with the group, but she would at least be accepted if Tom wanted her. 

Was that what she had really wanted, acceptance and inclusion? From this group or the wizarding in general? Was she actually interested in Tom or was it the attention she was wanting more of? These questions plagued her, jabbing into her train of thought as constant and jarring as the water droplets splattered against her skin. 

Even when her skin started to wrinkle from the time spent under the water she hadn't figured it out yet. It was early afternoon and most of the others would be outside doing some activity or another so after drying and dressing she made her way to the kitchens. Hoping to find some comfort sweets or at least some crisps, she instead found Tom, exactly who she was trying to avoid. 

The empty pit that was her stomach lurched, anxiety gnawed at the edges of her brain while she desperately tried to figure out a way to leave the area without alerting Tom to her presence. Slowly she edged back, trying to make it into the hallway before turning and sprinting away into the safety and seclusion of her room. As she did so, a familiar cold chuckle dismissed all hope of getting out of there in one piece. 

"You do realise… I knew you were there this entire time, I heard you coming from all the way down the hall." He taunted, still facing the window directed towards the gardens, face largely hidden from this angle. 

His controlled tone and unseeable face left no room for any emotional tells to slip through. No way for Lily to figure out what was going on in that head of his. Though she doubted anyone could figure that out, even in a hundred years, given the complexity and changeability of his brain and its thought process. 

An involuntary shiver travelled down her spine, a tantalising mix of fear and excitement. It was easier to stay away when he was out of sight, easier to resist the magnetic pull she felt. Even though she knew he was cold and calculating, dangerous, and disarming, she couldn't help be drawn to him. The risk of getting burned making it all that more enticing despite her better judgement. 

And so she moved forward, though she could have left the room then and there with only some minor shame as the price to pay for her retreat. Instead, she was signing up for something far more costly, each step toward him bringing her demise ever closer. 

"Keeping tabs on me?" Lily questioned, deciding that if she was going to be in the game anyway, she may as well play it and play it well. She was a Gryffindor with a Slytherin for a best friend after all. 

"Just perceptive." Tom retorted, face still blank of emotion. Edging closer, shoving the doubt down, Lily elongated herself by stretching onto the tips of her toes leaning towards the window. Pretending to be interested in the gardens though realistically just ensuring her top rode up as she brought focus to her chest. 

She knew that Tom knew what she was doing, he really was perceptive, knowing and resisting were two very different things though. She just wanted a reaction from him, some indicator that he was affected at all, even if only minutely. She didn't want to be alone in this situation, the powerless one, with no ammunition of her own. 

However, figuring that out required some techniques she wasn't necessarily proud to be using. Determined as she was if she had to flaunt her curves, amongst other things, to get a reaction then so be it. She had to be smart about this though, Slytherins were cunning enough let alone this particular group of Slytherins. It wouldn't do well to let the others know what game she was playing, let them figure it out on their own while she made her moves. Providing Tom didn't divulge information to them immediately anyway. Though she had an inkling that wasn't what he wanted, instead desiring to draw this out and mess with her some more like the cruel predator he was. 

An almost imperceptible smirk flitted across his face, if she hadn't been looking for it, Lily doubted she would have noticed it. His eyes subtly followed her body and it's movements, it wasn't much but it was still something. A modicum of proof he wasn't completely infallible. 

"Well I won't take up anymore of your perceptive capacity, I was just looking for something sweet to eat." Leaning back against the kitchen bench she pretended to consider something momentarily. "Maybe something salty would be better, more satisfying I think. Mmm definitely after something with salt now." 

She fished a packet of salt crisps out of the pantry, winking in Tom's direction before exiting the kitchen, hips minutely swaying with each step and heart ready to stop from adrenaline overdose. The wink had shocked him, albeit momentarily. She saw the slight widening of his eyes as she did so, it was a small victory but a victory nonetheless. 

Once she got back to her room though, she locked the door, silenced it and let out a scream that had been clawing its way up her throat for the last ten minutes. It was cathartic for sure, though she couldn't figure out if it was a scream derived from vexation or sorrow. Perhaps both, that boy incited a plethora of feelings within her which she struggled to understand. The situation as a whole was one she was desperately trying to comprehend and figure out before it broke her beyond repair. 

She had gotten out of the interaction far less worse for wear than she had thought or hoped she was going to when first seeing Tom again. Maybe she wasn't as feeble, useless, and powerless when it came to him as she had ingrained in her own mind over the past few days. His presence didn't render her completely unable to think or function as she had predicted, she hadn't curled up into a ball with her mind paralysed like she had expected, she hadn't broken completely despite feeling as though she would have being near him again. 

She wondered what was running through Tom's head, what had he been doing over the past few days while she had isolated herself, what was he doing now? She wondered what he had been feeling throughout that time, what did he feel now they had interacted once more? Perhaps he felt nothing at all besides inbuilt reactions, base human instincts, a bodily response he could not easily remove from his being. 

Lily was incredibly drained now however, emotionally and physically tired after the days raging torrent of thoughts and feelings. After demolishing the small crisp packet she crawled into the bed for a late afternoon kip. The last thoughts on her mind before she drifted off were of widened eyes and subtle smirks. 


End file.
